Akame Ga Kill: The Fallout of Two Wastelands
by profoundpie
Summary: The Empire, A country ruled by sadistic politicians, a corrupt martial law and a brutal justice system. The Courier and is three companions, stuck in a world where the revolver is the law. The savior and her two comrades, finding a purpose after sacrificing everything she loved for the freedom of a people. Wasteland justice will become universal in this fight for freedom.
1. Fell out (of): New Vegas

In a land stricken by poverty, sickness and corruption, where the government kept the masses in line with the fear of brutal punishment and arbitrary killing. The emperor was but a puppet to the sick minded minister and the generals that governed over the state. However a lone group of assassins fought tirelessly to overthrow the regime, killing the leaders of the government and degrading their chain of command. Despite the lengthy introduction however, this tale is not of the killers who called themselves "Night Raid," this is the story of seven heroes, from a land scarred by nuclear fire and constant anarchistic wars. The Courier, who had fought to establish order with the NCR and to exact street justice for the people who had wronged him along the way. The Liberator, who had fought to bring equality for man and machine alike, to the point of sacrificing her own son to give freedom to synths. This is the story of their journey to… "Hold the phone ass-hat! what about the other five heroes huh? When do I, the famous whiskey rose, get my cameo?" The Narrator looked puzzled both at how drunk she was and her comments. "Well you are in the first chapter…" "AND! *hic* so what? I deserve like- *hic* five times better than this shi- oh God… ugh" she paused as she ran for the restroom gagging. "Yeah I gotta agree, I mean, dude I read the manuscript and Miss Curie and I aren't even in this chapter. What gives?" Another voice said. "Monsieur Deacon, I do not understand the logic behind arguing with the narrator over the faults of the writer. Don't you agree Monsieur Boone? …" Curie said. "What does it take to satisfy you people?" the Narrator cried. Silently in the background a choking voice commented "Booze…" "Well you could start the story" Boone and Veronica said in unison. So without further delay it all starts in… "JUST HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Everyone yelled. "OKAY FINE… pricks…"

* * *

 _Leaving the Gates of Freeside…_

"My God… If I ever...see you… ANYWHERE close to a slot machine again…" Cass yelled. "Jesus alright I'll stop spending the denari that no one uses and just use the NCR bills because one of these days I'm gonna…" The courier responded "YOU'VE SAID THAT SINCE THE BATTLE OF HOOVER, HELL, EVEN BEFORE THAT! You spent all of the food and alcohol money on you stupid faith in the slot machine and at the Gun Runners, look where we are now! You know how long it has been since last even SMELLED rye liquor? TOO LONG!" Cass pitifully cried. "You want to complain about an addictive personality to ME? Why don't you look in the mirro…" "GOD WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP? It has been three weeks since Hoover and you two WILL NOT stop arguing. Whether it is booze, guns, ammo, explosives, even goddamn food! Seriously, just get a grip. I still have enough caps to get us through the week…" Veronica shouted before realizing her purse full of caps on her hip were gone. "She looked around at her companions. "Who did it...CASS?" "Okay, look half pint, I haven't had whiskey for a week and they don't sell anything but piss and jet in Freeside." she defended. "CLYDE!" She said turning to the Courier. "If I had any of those caps they would have been spent at the tops or the gun runner, neither of which I can afford at the moment." The courier said honestly. "Boone I know you didn't do it but just in case…" she asked. Boone remained silent for a good thirty seconds. "Cigs aren't free you know…" he replied in his cold composure. "WHY YOU DO THIS?" she cried pitifully clinging to his scarf and bandolier. "I was going to buy a new wrench set… real… chrome... power armor spec…. Why?" she continued.

Boone looked up from the crying girl clinging to him. "Clyde, you said you wanted to bring us somewhere… Big mountain or something?" "Oh yeah, that's what I was going to tell you before I blew everyone's money!" Everyone looked at him with ire. "But that aside… if we can take half the crap back and sell it to this one buyer I met at Nero's he said he'd be willing to pay for it in two million solid Nuka cola caps; not denari or NCR, solid caps. Split even and that's two-fifty large each." He added to his statement. "That's enough to fund my whiskey and a new caravan…" Cass said drooling at the thought. "I could help the brotherhood reach out to the eastern branches, plus I could build a life to call my own while I was at it." Veronica said humbly. Boone was silent, his stoic face already told the courier that he was not in it for the caps, but peace of mind. "Any how I designed these special chips that allow you to travel in and out of the sink without hassle!" The courier shouted holding the transmitters in the air. "What why are you all slack-jawed? Are you impressed at my scientific expertise? Are you impressed by the infamous HOUOUIN KYOU-" "No, it's just that we've never seen you build something intended to not kill someone before Clyde." Veronica interrupted. "I know you like, never build anything outside of bullets and Improvised explosives" Boone added.

The device looked like a crudely built detonator with an antenna sticking out of it; the big red button in the middle did no favors as to giving confidence to the team of misfits. "Okay we press this on three guys. Okay, one ,two, thr- HEY GET READY TO PRESS IT!" The courier yelled at the group. "What? Did you expect us to press the button without some level of distrust?" Cass told him. "Yeah, this thing could turn me into some freakish centaur, deathclaw thing." Veronica said. "Don't you have any faith in-" "No." everyone repeated together. "Just think about the caps okay?" The courier said bluntly. "Fine they all said together.

They all pressed the button and they were transmitted in a blue like beam from the sky. The guy at the gun runners ammo station looked at the light in amazement "I've seen some shit… I think I should retire soon…"

* * *

They teleported into Big Mountain in a nausea inducing portal of light. They all arrived in The Sink in a disorganized fashion, Cass landing face first, Boone being flung against the wall and Veronica landing on Boone. The courier simply landed on his feet "Ha pleabs, see the power of a Pip Boy and its integrated landing technology!" Cass stood up for long enough to punch the egotistical man in front of her before running to the toaster and throwing up all over it. "YOU DISGUSTING INGRATE I WILL DESTROY YOU!" the toaster yelled as Cass emptied at least two packages of Cram and three beers on him. "I am so sorry Boone! I-" Veronica said standing up and backing into the Biological research station. "Hey baby, you like that don't you?" Veronica stepped back in shock once again, stepping on Boone "Why is a machine sexually harassing me? Oh sorry again Boone." The sniper just looked at her with his usual silent demeanor. "Well this is Big Mountain my home away from home now what do you say we go look for some pre-war junk to give to these guys?" The courier enthusiastically chanted at the unenthusiastic trio.

Veronica helped Boone up then began to rummage through the lockers. "Wow, is this where you store all of your crap that doesn't fit in the Pip- Boy? There is like, three lockers devoted to ammunition and Guns, not to mention enough crafting materials to make a service rifle for every NCR grunt in the Mojave." "Hey, guy has to restock every 48 hours, besides the Sierra Madre gold isn't in short supply, plus the Divide was littered with this stuff." Clyde responded. "I could use a place far from the Mojave." Boone muttered

"Now let's just have a look at our central intelligence unit as to where we can find said items…" Clyde said approaching the station. "ERROR… TIME SPACE RUPTURE DETECTED… ERROR." the machine yelled in an unusual monotone voice. Everyone facepalmed as if they had seen this coming a year before it had happened. " Clyde you dumb mother…" Cass said gagging. The top of the tower was engulfed in a sphere of blue light, then disappeared into the night. The disk like object tumbled through space and beamed into an unfamiliar blue skied, white clouded atmosphere. The bunch of unlucky passengers bounced around in the building until Clyde looked out the window and realized they were headed into a forest with only the trees as cushions. "Better hold on to something!" Clyde yelled before the steel building hit the ground sending everyone flying to the back.

* * *

 _Outside the Imperial Capital_

The members of Night Raid stared at what looked to be a meteor headed toward the forest around one hundred miles away. The crash rattled the cabinets and knocked over a few glasses. Najenda looked through the window at what had knocked over her breakfast that had been made by their chef Akame. "Boss, should we check it out?" Leone asked. "No, whatever it was it didn't come to attack us. Just the same, keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Akame focused on the object with the eyes of a killer; she knew the object was not from their world, but still man made. "What do you think it is Akame?" asked Tatsumi. "It wasn't Imperial that I am certain of..."

 **Okay since my last FanFic kinda tanked after competing with 15k other users, (RWBY is way too popular) I decided to follow in the footsteps of one of my FanFic gods, Staff Sergeant, and make a AGK crossover with Fallout (seriously Staff, CONTINUE PURITY.) Any who, please read and give feedback as well as like the story to make me feel wanted in this community of writers. Plus special thanks to Forgeravin and Mark for helping proofread. Thank y'all for tuning in!**


	2. The Freedom Trail of The Sole Survivor

_The Logan Residence in Sanctuary…_

The woman looked into the wasteland sky as she sat in her half destroyed sofa, black aviators tinted the bleak cloudless sky through the destroyed roof, invoking a melancholy she was all too familiar with. Her purpose was complete, the synths were safe, the Institute but smoldering ruins and the Brotherhood nearly wiped from the Commonwealth. Mikami Logan was a hero amongst the people of post-war Massachusetts. She lifted the revolver next to her and looked at herself in the reflection of its bull shaped barrel, it was Kellogg's piece, the same one that murdered her husband. She loaded the Holotape "Hi Honey" but did not play it. Mikami had liberated the Commonwealth, forced the Mechanist to surrender, brought justice to Far Harbor, even liberated the slaves of Nuka World, but Nate's voice was the only thing she could not bring herself to hear his voice after killing her only son, Shaun. She no longer felt the drive to kill in the name of, no unanswered questions but regrets and hard truths. As she looked into the revolvers chrome finish, she saw Kellogg's image in the reflection. "We are the same you and I."

* * *

 _Railroad Old HQ_

She awoke frantically from her nightmare to Deacon and Curie looking at her. "Mademoiselle Mikami are you okay?" Curie asked in panic. "I am okay, thank you Curie." "You know boss, recently you have been acting strange." Deacon commented. "God, I think just after everything that has happened I just, need to get away from it all. Like just find a new beginning somewhere far from here." Mikami said sitting up from her bed. "Well a good start would be getting out of this used catacomb, real depressing vibe if you know what I'm getting at…" Deacon pointed out as they were sleeping in the Railroad headquarters. "Also it would help if Tom were to stop hugging me in his sleep." He continued. She stood up and walked over to the center of the room next to Desdemona where a list of completed missions laid. "Dez, you think there is a way to just get away from it all, I just want to go far from here, to a place where I can find peace." She asked the leader. "Well you have done deeds that far outweigh the actions of anyone or organization here in the Commonwealth, I'd say you deserve it. But how to do that is another story in itse-" Desdemona said before being interrupted by Tom. "Well we can use the device at mercer safehouse, right? We can beam you somewhere, though I don't know where or when it will send you." "that might actually work…"Mikami replied. "How long do you think it will take?" she asked. "Two weeks assuming it is one person, a few more if you go through the variables like…" "That's good enough Tom, thank you." Mikami said, shocking Tom by the fact that she hardly ever talked to him for anything other than ammo, let alone thanked him.

"Hey Deacon, can you come over here…" the leader of the railroad asked. "What is it Dez? Something require my attention?" "Don't you think whisper has been acting strange ever since she came back from Nuka world? She seems less motivated and dare I say, almost depressed." Desdemona said. "Well Dez, I think she doesn't know what to do now. Preston is now the leader of the minutemen after she drove the Raiders and the Brotherhood from the Commonwealth. Nick runs solo now that his major cases have been solved and what happened in Far Harbor with Dima, it hit him pretty hard. Hancock is back running Goodneighbor and Codsworth, well he still watches over Sanctuary. I think what really is hurting her is What happened back at the Institute, it's coming back to haunt her especially after she gave the kid to Preston to watch over." Deacon explained to her. "Well if this is what she wants, we owe her our lives so we must help her."

* * *

 _Mercer Safehouse, Starlight Drive-in_

For the next two weeks Tom had worked on a way to fix and produce a working frequency interceptor that would actually teleport people. Mikami had just finished repairing her Railroad T-60F power armor and had a backpack attached to carry a heavier load. "Boss, don't you think this is a bit reckless, I mean who will watch over the Commonwealth while you are away? Not everyone can build a house out of toothpicks and teapots." Deacon told her trying to change her mind. "Preston is working with the minutemen, I have faith in his abilities to create a legacy far outweighing mine." Mikami responded grabbing her helmet. "Fine, Curie was right… we are coming too since you won't listen to us, and we aren't taking no for an answer." Deacon demanded as Curie came out of the projector room with two duffel bags. "Oui we will come with you Miss. Even if it means we die in the process." Curie added. "Well, I-" she paused, then looked at the rings attached to her necklace. "fine you can come along. Tom you got room for two more?" She asked. "What? Uh sure if you all want to be detected by the zetans then BE MY GUEST! I told y'all so…" Tom said in his paranoid frenzy.

The Signal interceptor was completed a week later than expected and took three more fusion generators than was otherwise had jumped into her power armor and stepped onto the platform. The three stood in the center where they put down their belongings. A crowd had gathered near the platform of settlers and traders The Sole survivor was surprised to see all of the people who had followed her had come to see herself and companions off. Preston, Nick, MrCready, Strong, Piper, Old Longfellow and even Kenji, Ren and Kazumi Nakano were there to say goodbye to their hero that came from the past. "Good luck general" yelled Preston, "Valentine detective agency will always have a open spot." Nick said smiling. "Piper, make sure I become a superstar and make a science section for Curie will you!" Deacon laughed. "Yeah, yeah Deacon keep dreaming!" she responded. "Deacon, look after yourself and Mikami… wherever you go, we will always hold the code name Whisper to the highest honor." Desdemona said with a tear forming in her eye. Mikami realized the reason she was fighting, for the people, and wherever she went would be satisfied doing that. She looked at the two rings on her necklace and smiled.

Interrupting her moment of solace, a loud snap came from the antenna of the transmitter, a bolt of blue lightning had hit it from the western mountains. Everyone was silent until tom realized the control panel was sparking and the dials were fluctuating out of control. "Wait hold on y'all the signal is getting mixed up with something way out west now… It was that weird ass lightning!" Tom said before he was interrupted by the machine starting on it's own. "Hey, what's going on Tom!" Deacon yelled. "It's the frequency! It's running on some "big mountain" channel now! I can't change it!" Tom yelled but the machine was already spinning to fast to hear anything." a beam of blue light came from the top of the interceptor then launched the three into the light. The platform was empty and burnt out with no trace of even their belongings. "Tom! What the hell just happened!" Desdemona yelled. "Hey yeah where the fuck did they go. They aren't dead… no Mikami couldn't die like that! Where in the hell did she go? Talk scumbag or it's one between the eyes!" McCready barked, holding a snub nosed .44 to Tom's head. Everyone was frozen in panic except for Piper, who looked both shocked and amazed at what just happened. "Wait McCready, just stop. We don't know where she is, but one thing is certain. She is still alive, I know it and so does everyone here." "Fine, I'll believe you for now. " McCready said putting the gun away. "For now I guess we have to have faith. God knows, she might have found a new case to follow..." Nick commented looking at the sky smirking.

* * *

 _Night Raid HQ…_

"Akame… um are you alright? The...OH GOD THE STOVE!" Tatsumi yelled in panic as the stove, as well as his breakfast, was being incinerated in a pillar of fire. "I'll get it for you Tatsumi!" Bulat yelled, activating Incursio and swiping his spear across the fire putting it out. "You idiot! You just put a hole in the wall you dunce!" Leone yelled back at the armored knight. "Wednesdays... " Najenda exhaled before taking a sip of her coffee. The pandemonium was cut short by the bright blue thunder that had struck their roof. All of the members looked up hearing what sounded like two women screaming and a man having an existential crisis about never building his casa del… something…

The sound grew closer and the voices grew louder they all prepared for enemies to come blasting through the roof guns-blazing. "Tatsumi, if I die then know I lov-" Bulat whispered before being crushed by a titanium reinforced power armor with two people holding on to it. "Wow, thank god he didn't finish that sentence or I would have-" Tatsumi sighed before being crushed by two duffel bags the same weight as him. Night raid looked at the intruders as if they were aliens from another planet. Lubbock saw an opportunity to grab Leone's chest and lurched toward her. "*Gasp* Ughhhhh, what… the…. Hell… was that?" Mikami said throwing her helmet at hyper-focused pervert, knocking him out with the force of the forty pound, metal helmet. Leone was laughing so hard she was crying, Shele was looking in the rubble for her glasses and Najenda and Akame stood glaring at the three wastelanders. "Who are you people… or rather what are you people doing." Najenda asked in confusion. "Crash landing" the travelers said together. "I think... my face is broken…" Lubbock moaned. "Stop... *cough* freakin'... and call *wheeze* Deacon!" The Railroad spy said while being crushed by the unconscious Curie. Still attempting to get her bearings, Mikami stood up on top of Bulat, invoking a cry of pain from under her. "How about we talk something out, you could tell me where I am before you try to kill me anyhow, you are assassins aren't you all?" She said looking into Najenda's eye. She Smiled in acknowledgement of the vault dweller's keen perception. "Follow me. Akame take care of the other two." Akame nodded in agreement and helped Curie into a chair.

The two women walked into the meeting hall where Najenda pulled out a chair for Mikami. As Mikami stomped toward the chair she looked down at it then looked down at her armor. "Mind if I take off my armor? For some reason this thing cannot sit down or perform tasks at a table… at least the is what the heads up display says." She said humbly. "Oh, I do not mind I will look away if you wish…" Najenda said closing her eyes, only to hear the sound of hydraulics decompressing. She opened her eyes to see a woman in a tank top with hardened combat armor. "What did you think I was going to strip?" She asked, covering her mouth. "No… I am just amazed at that set of Imperial arms. It… looks different than anything I have ever seen, not to mention it doesn't match anything in the books." The leader observed. "Imperial… what? This is a suit of T-60 model F power armor with titanium plating and a VATS… oh shit the helmet…" Mikami paused. "My face…" a voice yelled from the other room. "He just wants attention, ignore him. That is beside the point though, you obviously have no idea where you are, which is surprisingly hard to imagine seeing that the capitol is only a few kilometers away. Tell me how did you and your crew found us and how you managed to fly through the roof to get in?" Najenda asked putting her palm on her cheek in a fashion represented an interest in the outsider. The two stared at each other with eyes that could cut paper; each determining the treat of the other in a psychological chess game. Mikami glanced out at the serine, unscathed forest outside and saw a flock of birds fly by with all of their feathers; she knew something was off about this place.. "Fine, but first tell me, do you know of nuclear weapons, the Great War, The Institute or the Commonwealth of Massachusetts ?" The wastelander asked. "Nothing, I have no idea what those words mean or what they describe." Najenda replied. "I knew it. Say would you believe me if I told you I was of a different world? A world in which all modern civilization and society was annihilated from the face of the planet?" She asked the confused commander. "The suit of armor, your watch and the fact you smell like you haven't bathed in three months, I might be able to believe it. However if that is so, and you are from that other place you call Earth, tell me your story so I may believe you. "This might be a while…" the wastelander said clenching her necklace.

She told her of how she was once a law school graduate and her husband had just returned from the war in Alaska, and just when their family was once more reunited, the bombs fell. She explained how she was frozen and watched as her love as shot and her son stolen, picking up the trail of their disappearance decades later. In her quest she had avenged her husband, found a way into the Institute, and with the help of the Minutemen and the Railroad found a way in, only to realize her son had become a man who artificially conceived synthetic humans to be slaves. She then worked as a spy and inside the institute, despite the pain of betraying her own son. She eventually was forced to kill him with her own hands, destroying the only family she had left. After that she set out to right her wrongs by serving the wasteland. rebuilding settlements for the people, bringing justice to a community of fishermen on the brink of losing their way of life. Defeating and ending the misguided crusade of the Mechanist. Even freeing the people of a decrepit theme park ruled by sociopathic raiders. She showed Najenda her log of completed actions on her pip boy to prove she wasn't lying.

"All of this I did in the course of two years but… damnit… I was still not strong enough to save Nate… what the fuck am I good for… Damn… damn...damn…" She stuttered in anger, her hands shaking in pure ire of her own self-pity. "If it is any consolation, I know a little of what you feel." Najenda said looking at her metal arm. "Say I know it is a bit much to ask right now, but would you be willing to hold your sword one more time, for the sake of your fellow man? Would you lay your life on the line one more time for a world not of your own?" Mikami looked up at the commander as if she had heard those words once before. "Would you be willing to risk your life for your fellow man? Even if that man was a synth" Desdemona asked with one arm reaching out to her. She wiped the tears from her eyes, seeing the white haired woman in front of her, checked how many bullets were left in Kellogg's revolver. "One more time huh? That's what they said last time." She smiled looking back at Deacon and Curie, then shaking Najenda's hand. "Sure, what could possibly go wrong?" "Oh and one more thing, please take a bath. You smell terrible, like, I have never smelt something like that." Najenda replied covering her nose.

* * *

 _100 Miles from the Night raid HQ_

The sun was rising in the peaceful forest and the two guardsmen stationed at the nearby town were off on guard patrol to check for revolutionaries. "Anyways I totally think that Esdeath is way hotter than that crazy police captain's daughter. Bitch has a screw loose or some shit." The soldier with the sword said sitting on a rock in the forest. "Dude, I wouldn't even talk about Esdeath, that woman scares me man, like, she has that look that feels like she is crushing your balls whenever she stares at you… goddamn scary ass shit." his partner said; both of whom were completely oblivious to the meteor like structure about to land on them. "What's for lunch today?" "I dunno let me see…" the other said before being crushed under a steel disk falling from the sky. "NOOO SANDWICH-KUN!" The guard yelled before being decapitated by a piece of rebar. The soldiers awoke to the sound of a loud explosion and soon enough, troops on patrol or off shift came to look at the mysterious object that came from the sky. Nearly a division gathered around the undamaged top of The Sink. "What is this, who interrupted my session at the brothel? I was just getting to the best part when you fucks disturbed me. Who was it? You better have a good excuse dickwads!" the Captain yelled at the troops. "Ummm… Sir it was twelve for five Friday… on a tuesday… last night at the brothel… we were all there, so none of us were here, sir.." One of the grunts replied. "Goddamn it, at least it is crucifixion wednesday today need to work off the stress… GET THE IRON STAKES NOW RETARDS! WE START EARLY!" the captain yelled "Sir, hold up, sir" the grunt informally said. "Speak to me like that again and I will crucify you too. What is it now?" He growled. "Sir, All apologies sir! But… um… what do we do about Private Jenkins and Corporal Tucker who got crushed? Should we bury them sir?" He responded in fear. "Get someone else to get them out if it that important to you. I got to finish my work in the brothel before I lose my "touch" if you get me." the officer said walking away. He looked at the other soldiers who had the look of "I don't get paid enough dude." or "You're a former Bard, it's not like you get any action to keep you busy…" everyone walked away to get wood for the crosses or back to the brothel.

 _TBC_

 **Author's note: Holy shit I never expected that this many people would read my story in two days (53 VIEWS! MOM GET THE CAMERA!) Any how I want to thank you all for tuning in to the story and hope you stick around long enough for chapter 3. See you all soon!**


	3. Nuclear Western Pt 1

_Inside the Remains of The Sink…_

" Get… off... me… asshole…" Veronica grunted as she tried breaking the couriers grip on her waist with the side of her power fist. Finally Boone came over raised the steel beam from on top of Clyde, carried him off of the young scribe and dropped him on the central intelligence unit. "Is he dead yet or is he just asleep?" Veronica asked.

Boone grabbed a bag of caps from inside one of the lockers and shaked it in front of the courier. Soon enough, he woke up reaching for the bag "Where is the slots?" He yelled before falling off of the console. He got up to find everyone was still alive and kicking. Cass was looking tying up a wound on her arm with a cloth, Veronica was checking if everything in the lockers was still intact and Boone was adjusting his relatively invincible sunglasses. "Well let's see where we are…" he said Scratching his blood covered face.

A few minutes passed until anyone said anything "Shit… umm... guys so good news and bad news...ha ha ha… Oh fuck me…" He laughed as if he had done something immeasurably wrong. "Do not tell me we are stuck in another dimension or something along those lines… no wait don't tell me…" Veronica hesitantly asked. "Okay, good news is we are all alive and the lockers as well as its contents are relatively undamaged. The power rerouted to form an energy shield around the building preventing us from being a red stain on the ground." Clyde said nervously. "Fuck that! What is the bad news, come on just tell me ass hat!" Cass demanded. "Well… ha ha ha… we are, according to the data analysis, just as Veronica said, stuck in another world that is not earth… And have no means of returning..."

The Veronica and Cass looked at him with the same look of "what the fuck?" Veronica facepalmed and realized there was no returning home and Cass stood there and pondered what she really had to lose. Boone looked in the broken glass at his reflection, Caesar was dead, and his purpose was complete any how, he had lost everything and now just needed a new mission. For the first time the courier removed his facade of the comical drunkard and looked at the riot helmet and mask in the locker. He thought what would Ulysses say if he were here, what would he do? "You have only one option now six, follow the path that destiny laid out for you. To survive, to redeem, and to fight through the road you follow…" He heard him say as he stood by the Divide, watching him sit in solace on the edge of a cliff.

"Gather the lockers and take them outside." he said putting on his elite Riot gear and looking at his trusty black desperado cowboy hat. "What exactly are you planning? To survive, we barely have enough food to last three days, unless you want to eat bullets…" Veronica complained. "Clyde is right, we will most likely die if we stay here, plus I heard talking outside a few minutes after we landed. "Okay people take anything you need, guns, explosives, ammo, attachments and armor. We head out in twenty!" The courier yelled in a manner nostalgic of when they fought at the Battle of Hoover Dam. Everyone knew he wasn't kidding and was preparing for battle, so in his example, they followed suit.

Cass grabbed Joshua Graham's tactical vest and put her caravan shotgun on her back, then grabbing a hunting shotgun with as many shells and slugs as her messenger bag could carry. Boone put on a NCR ranger outfit and picked up a 10mm submachine gun as well as a 5.56mm pistol, keeping his red beret and sunglasses. Veronica took off her hood and put on another power fist and took a assault carbine and a laser rifle slung on her back. The courier looked at his cowboy hat, that had carved into a metal sheet the crossed out names Legate, Caesar, Vulpes, House and Benny. He holstered two .357 magnum revolvers on his chest harness, and The mysterious magnum on his waist. He put as much as he could carry in his pip-boy storage and wrapped the Medicine stick on his back.

 _A Few Minutes Later…._

They had finally finished unloading the lockers from the disc shaped wreckage. Just to be safe, the courier had placed dynamite all over the interior of the sink and a mini nuke in the center as both a funeral for it and to erase all evidence of it being there; after all he wasn't known for leaving his trace even back in the wasteland. He had set the timer to two hours after they left so they could get far enough away from the blast zone. "Hey do you hear that?" Boone whispered. In the village next to them loud shaking and screaming could be heard. The birds began to fly away it was so loud.

The team looked through the bushes to see nearly two battalions of men enjoying the sights of five people being crucified. Boone clenched his fists and Clyde stopped him from leaping forward. Veronica covered her mouth in disgust and turned to Cass to shield herself. "Sick fucks…" Cass murmured in anger. The courier stood up, all too familiar with this form of torture. He had seen his home town, Nipton destroyed by the legion and witnessed countless men, women and children slaughtered in the same fashion. He walked forward to the crowd putting on his helmet and checking his .357's cylinders. "Fuck, might as well follow dickwad here... " Cass said following him. Veronica and Boone looked at each other and nodded, then followed the two.

At the stand where the crosses were placed, a little girl clinged to one of them to the point of which her fingers bled. Tears in her eyes she yelled "Mom… Dad… Sis… Why? You monsters! Why did they have to die?" The tall office kicked her off the cross and laughed along with the other soldiers.

"You don't get it kid do you! General Esdeath, our leader, said it best! The strong live and the weak die! That is the way of this world!"

"LAME, REWRITE!" A voice called out from the crowd.

"WHO SAID THAT! WHICH MOTHER FUCKER WANTS TO DIE FIRST, HUH?" the Captain yelled.

"Ooh me, me, choose me Mr. officer guy!" Clyde pleaded annoyingly. The little girl looked to the side at the man in the desperado cowboy hat in the very back of the crowd with his three compatriots. "The strong live, the weak die? Please pick better quotes than resorting to ripping off Darwin. Try Nietzsche or Hitler to explain the "superiority" of yourself. Explain to me, how this girl is weaker than you asshole?" The foreigner asked.

"For your information, this little shit's mother *kicks the girl* died because she couldn't give me a hard-on!" He laughed once again with the crowd. Surprisingly the Clyde was hysterically laughing too, which caused the crowd to stop. "I think the problem is your..." Cass grabbed the courier's .44 and aimed it at the Imperial. "Blow it out your ass…" She said as a gunshot silenced the crowd.

"JESUS WHAT THE FUCK AHHHHH! GOD DAMN IT FUCK, SHIT! MY DICK! BITCH SHOT ME IN THE DICK!" the wounded officer yelled slouched over and crying.

"Motherfucker…" The man said quivering and moaning on the ground in pain as blood spilled out of his pants. The kid on the stand stood looking at the man in pain and smiled while watching his manhood being robbed from him, then suddenly stopped when he glared at her. The scared girl ran behind Veronica. "Cass, I was about to say something relatively intelligent and you just ruined it, What the fuck?" The courier complained. "You went way too long to sound smart, and plus these guys piss me off more than Gloria and her goons at the Van-Graffs…"

The pain-struck man, laying in a pool of what could have been his future children looked at them with tears in his eyes and ire in his soul. The little girl clenched onto Veronica as if she were about to fly off it, shaking in fear. "K...KILL THEM ALL... NOW!" The incapacitated leader yelled.

Time slowed for a moment as the troops in front of the five drew their swords, and those behind them with guns were too bunched up to pull back their charging handles. The courier kicked the small girl through a window of a small restaurant next to them, then drawing his .357 and pulling the hammer back five times, each time firing one shot, and each time killing one swordsman. Veronica drew her assault carbine and laser rifle and opened up on the crowd, mowing through eight of them before rolling through the window into the restaurant. Cass continued to blast everyone who stood before her with her pump action. Racking, shooting then repeating until being tackled into the building by Boone, who noticed the reinforcements coming from their six o'clock.

The courier took a few shots to the vest, which did seemingly nothing, but realizing the impending battalion of men, he threw a flashbang, then jumped into the wood structure and hid behind the bar. He sighed then looked to the side to see Cass downing a bottle of rye whiskey and two empty bottles next to her. He looked at her in disappointment and she returned the look with that of "what did you expect?" while she finished the bottle. Veronica was comforting the girl who now seemed to be angered to tears at the brutes firing upon them.

 _Night Raid HQ…._

Night raid headquarters was in the process of being repaired after the run in with the sole survivor and her gang. Mikami had pledged herself to repay the favor of letting her and her crew join by repairing the roof to start with. They turned to the side to hear the sound of snapping and loud booms coming from the forest. "Boss, do you hear that?" Deacon asked, recognizing the sound of distant gunfire. "Yeah, I hear it. But something tells me someone else has that battle covered, and it isn't this suspicious green blip on my Pip-boy compass." Mikami answered. Akame came up to both of them with a plate of tea and bread. "Would any of you two like some?" she asked.

The two looked at each other with an unexplainable stare; one of a killer and a sympathizer, saint and sinner. "Ummm… Boss, are you okay." Deacon asked confused. Akame put down the platter and walked back into the castle and Mikami took a sip of tea. "I think I understand her situation, somewhat. Kid like that though, shouldn't have eyes like that." She murmured with a sad look on her face. "Hey, if you aren't feeling so bright I can…" "OKAY! Back to repairing this roof… OW DAMN IT…" she yelled interrupting Deacon and hitting her index finger with a hammer. Deacon smiled at her, after all, he followed her because she was so perceptive to the emotions of those around her.

 _Back At The Town…._

Bullets and glass showered upon the survivors as what seemed like a whole army surrounded them. Squads of men arrived in the droves to shoot at the bunch of otherworldly bandits. Ironically the restaurant was called "The Lead Belly."

The courier summoned a grenade rifle from his Pip boy and threw it to Veronica. "Can you buy us a few seconds of breathing room" The courier yelled. "I can see what-" Veronica yelled just before the room went silent and the troops began walking in to check for survivors and loot. The crew stayed silent while the little girl who had a shadow over her eyes and was biting her lip, trying not to yell, looked as if she were about to snap any second. The group in hiding looked nervous as to what the hate filled girl would pull.

"I am lieutenant Breyer of the Imperial army under general Esdeath. You are to submit yourselfs and the half pint runt to us for interrogation and execution, in exchange we will lower the torture sentence by two months. To the kid, I will give you the die immediately and meet your mom in hell. Is that a dea-" The Lieutenant announced. The girl grabbed the grenade rifle from Veronica and aimed at the Lieutenant.

"FUCK YOU IMPERIAL COCK-SUCKER!" She yelled firing a 40mm shell straight through his microphone and mutilating him and his squad in a loud explosion.

Everyone, Imperials and wastelanders alike looked at her alike, looked at her with slacked jaws. Cass snached her collar and pulled her down fast enough to avoid the volley of bullets that came through every window. The counter began shaking with even more bullets than last time, however this was different, they were more misdirected then the last time. The courier smiled, crooked his hat down, then laughed. "This place is more fun than Vegas!"

The Courier had thought up a plan, a stupid one but an effective one to get them out of the jam they were in. "Cass you remember killing the Van Graffs after we uncovered their whole deal with the caravans?" The courier asked. "Yeah how could I forget, bait and switch. Force them out then back in right? Kinda like…." "Not the time for sexual innuendo Cass but yeah." the courier interrupted. "Kiddo I need you too if this is to work." He asked. Boone was completely against using the girl, it was written across his face, but he knew the necessity of it.

 _Five minutes later…_

"WAIT WE SURRENDER, YOU WON, SO STOP SHOOTING!" Cass yelled in a pseudo desperate manner.

The soldiers, with lack of any leadership walked into the bar without a clue. One of them walked through a wire and heard a loud click. "SHIT!" He yelled. The plasma mine next to him exploded with enough power to reduce the two squads to tiny chunks or puddles of goo. The Troops standing by outside shielded their eyes as a bundle of flashbangs exploded in front of them, blinding and deafening everyone nearby. "NOW" Clyde yelled.

The kid got up with the grenade rifle and began blowing the outside troops to tiny pieces, her eyes fixated on one thing, revenge. Cass laid down cover fire with a barrage of twelve gauge shells, ripping those who hadn't already been blasted with fiery explosions, into smaller, more fine chunks of flesh. Boone, Veronica and Clyde rushed to the window, taking cover next to the doors and window seals. "Round two guys!"

Clyde and Boone began throwing hand grenades out the door, forcing the surviving troops to flee from the wounded near the building, who had now been reduced to paste. Boone proceeded to cut down any willing to leave cover with his hunting rifle while Veronica and Clyde shot the runners, who were too stupid or wise enough to flee cover and run.

Following that, the fifteen minute siege was over, and though exhausted the gang had done it for now. An entire division wiped out by four wastelanders and one pissed off girl. The street now looked like a ghost town, bodies littered the street and blood drained into the sides of the curb. The gang had only one more thing to do in the town they had just lay waste to.

The courier walked up to the crucified men and women and shot them out of mercy. The girl covered her eyes and grit her teeth as her relatives one by one were shot down, and laid to rest. "So Mr. Captain fellow, whose name will most likely not be remembered in some narrative about me, let us ask the jury what thy punishment shall be on the grounds of pissing me off." The courier turned and said to the man whimpering on the stands that the hanging corpses stood."Long Dick Johnson here shouldn't have the pleasure of death." Cass said kicking him where he had been shot. "I second that" Veronica added. "And you Mr. Boone…" Clyde asked turning to the sniper. Boone crouched down next to the crying bastard and took off his shades, revealing looks that could kill. "Thumbs down mother fucker" He whispered into his ear, sending shivers down everyone's spine.

The courier looked at the girl, drew his .357 revolver and walked up to her. He then pointed it at her head and pulled back the hammer. She closed her eyes and quenched her breath, for a moment she had solace, that she would die having avenged her parents. Suddenly she heard what sounded like a flip. She opened her eyes to see the grip was being extended to her, as if he wanted her to take it.

"Here kid, take it, the gun really isn't that valuable, let alone special in my eyes. The only worth it has, is a single over pressure bullet in its chamber. How you use it is up to you, but let me warn you, shoot that man and your life as a citizen is over; your innocence will be long gone. Those goons you wasted earlier, are just pawns. If you end this chess game of yours you will be an outlaw, a killer but you will also be free." he said as she gripped the wood handle.

She walked up to him and placed the gun on his forehead. "Please… don't... No… I-I have a family… you can't do this… spare me please!" He whimpered in pain and fear. She pulled back the hammer all the way. "So did I…" she said, then pulled the trigger.

 _To Be Continued in part II_

 **Author's note: Holy mother of fuck! Finishing that was hard for some odd reason, most likely because of the new paragraph spacing system. I love the fact that this is actually my most successful fan fic so far, despite it being so shoot-from-the-hip from my typical writing and planning style. Seriously all the readers following me up to here thank you, your support keeps me writing and thinking of new ideas and your advice is much appreciated. Special shout out to Perseus12 and Darkbetrayer for getting through to me and helping write this chapter and future ones. Hope y'all enjoyed.**


	4. Nuclear Western Pt 2

_In the small town…_

The kid shot the officer, splattering his brains over the wooden stands. His disfigured head now lay on the cross, as if being judged by corpses that hang above it. The kid breathed heavily, then began to cry. Tears glistened down her cheeks as she lowered her pistol to her waist, then worn out from battle and grief fell to her knees and began to sob over the ones she had lost. The courier walked up to her, taking his cowboy hat off and slicking back his hair. He looked to the bodies with a look of reverence, then placed the hat on the kid's head. She turned around still crying.

"Stop crying kiddo, you're an outlaw now, just like us. We don't cry on the job, not in front of our clients at least. First of all what is your name so I don't got to keep calling you "girl." kinda gets annoying if see where I'm coming from." Clyde said grabbing her arm, picking her off her knees. She looked at him wiping her eyes, smiling at the generosity of the traveler.

"My name is Kei, Kei Kannagi. Thank you… very much for your help." She said with gleaming eyes as she stood up and faced the miscreants behind her.

The crew looked at her with the look of approval, except Boone who was still hung up over the idea of letting a child into their ranks. They had now one real problem which was apparent to everyone. Kei, Boone, Clyde, Veronica and Cass looked around at the massacre that had also lay waste to the horses in the stables.. "How the hell do we get out of here?" everyone said simultaneously. The crew looked frantically around for a fast means of escape for they all knew that a mini-nuke was hooked up to the toaster in the sink.

Kei looked to the brothel and saw behind them there were a set of private stables. "Hey guys maybe we can use the horses at the barracks . I don't think they liked the soldiers much anyways." She said pointing at the former troop housing. "Okay, then that settles it! Cass and new girl, you two set the horses up with a wagon and Boone, Veronica and I will get the lockers by the sink. Let's go, we only got like an hour thirty until the sink goes up if flames." Clyde ordered. Everyone looked at him, then ran to their posts realizing that now wasn't the best time to grill him on "who made you boss."

 _Twenty minutes later…_

The carriage was set up and the gear was in the back and Clyde, Boone and Veronica hopped in as well. Cass knew well enough how to drive a caravan, and figured steering horses is not so different from brahmin. "So where do we go now?" Clyde asked Kei. "Well My father always talked about a man named Froyd who could forge paperwork and get out of the country, for a price though." She said looking at the courier. "Personally I'd like to know about the place I got stuck in and I'd also like to start move CASS!" Clyde yelled leaning back to face her. "Yeah, yeah asshole I'm going." Cass cringed. Kei giggled just a bit, making Boone smile nostalgically.

 _About an Hour on the Road Later_

The caravan of the outlaws carried on to the north to the Imperial capital in their wooden wagon. Kei began to talk about the Empire with a look of hatred in her eyes. She spoke of how the Empire was like a plague, its influence spreading nation to nation, killing any who dared question it. The Emperor was but a puppet for the prime minister, whose psychotic rulership saw to the people becoming nothing less than slaves. She grit her teeth and told of how her father was once the mayor of the town who was the most merciful man ever. She had a sister who was going to study medicine and a mother who would cook for the sick and poor. They were a rare type, but loved people amongst the fishing village.

After Esdeath's men came in however, the city was turned into a living hell. Poor and sick became target practice while the able bodied were made psychotic soldiers, or died as slaves turning the town into a military base. Her family did not stand for their ideals so they attempted reaching out to night raid, only to be tortured and killed as traitors.

"What about you, you're still alive. They couldn't have let you live without using you somehow. After all, they seem too pragmatic to let you live." Clyde asked, earning the anger of Boone and Veronica. Kei clenched her fists and grit her teeth looking down. "I was to spread the message as a sole survivor. An example for those sick bastards." She said withholding a yell of anguish.

"I see...ha...ha ha ha… this is great…" Clyde laughed with a evil grin. Everyone looked at him as if he was a sadist.

"Alright kid, I think I am starting to like this place more and more by the second. You see me and my friends here come from a place where scum-sucking fiends are what one in five identify themselves as. You call them Imperials, well we here from New Vegas call them "Caesar's Legion," and Miss Kei, our business revolves around putting them six feet under. Now the rest of you, whether it be for the loot, the moral solace, or for the sake of your own personal pleasure, I'd say we got one more quest to complete before we retire…" Clyde yelled. Cass smiled and tilted her hat down, Boone loaded his rifle and Veronica armed her power fists. Kei Smiled as if she had finally seen a glimpse of freedom and justice for the first time in her life.

"Folks I'd say that consensus votes yes on the bringing some good 'ol fashion wasteland justice to this hell hole." The courier said smiling. His pose, however, was cut short by the rock they hit on the road, falling on top of Veronica who once more kicked him on to the hardwood floor of the carriage. "Say, anyone got the time?…"

 _Back at the Town…_

At least two divisions of reinforcements were sent to the small village to see what had happened. Squads were at work digging a mass grave for the hundred or so men dead in the battle. "Th...there were four people and… and a girl, only four, five sorry. They c...came out of that disk... thing over there with guns and... and. The...they took cover in the restaurant and lured us in. after that they… they... " The wounded soldier said erupting into tears of shock. A scribe in front of him took account of his words and ran to the general who sat on his horse observing the town.

.

"Sir the survivor said that they came from the weird disk over there *pointing to brushes* and carried firearms, many of them." The scribe told the general. "Gather a squad and investigate that object with caution, I don't want to waste men over a dumb trap like these buffoons." The posh commander scoffed. "Yes sir!" The grunt replied.

Two squads of men creeped up onto the hatch on the side of the Sink. One of them touched the door and fell back in shock after it opened automatically. The squad walked in the quiet, empty room when they suddenly heard a loud laughing. They pointed their rifles at the doorway to the kitchen area. And approached slowly, focused on the doorway. The squad bursted through checking all sides. "OH MY GOD!" one of the soldiers screamed. The toaster was jury rigged with two dozen mini nukes and continued to laugh at them. The men dropped their guns and ran, only to get caught in the doorway.

"HA HA HA HA HA! TREMBLE NEW WORLD, BEFORE MY ELECTRIC HEATING COILS OF DOOM!" The toaster yelled, arming the mini nukes and activating the emergency reactors in the sink.

The peaceful skies of the forest, the birds chirping and butterflies flapping their vibrant wings a half mile away, were eradicated in the flash of light. The soldiers in the town were turned to dust and the general was tossed away in the blast like a wet sock. Trees were blown forward then pulled back and the houses were leveled to the earth. A pillar of fire half a mile high was given the form of a mushroom and all sentient life in a five mile was annihilated. The toaster had been given his martyrdom he had longed for all his life. A thermonuclear farewell to the courier and the big empty.

 _Night Raid HQ_

The members of Night Raid were horrified yet awestruck at the mushroom cloud miles away. Mikami looked not in awe but in question. "Who detonated it? Why did they detonate it? Why was there a nuclear blast in a world without nuclear weapons?" Night raid looked at her with a look of suspicion while Najenda looked at her with fear. "Are these the weapons you spoke of?" She said with a cold sweat on her forehead. "Yes, this can be nothing but a Nuclear bomb, I am sure of it." She said looking at the blast with anger. "Mademoiselle Mikami, should I hand out Rad-X?" Curie asked. "Yeah do that just to be safe." She responded.

" This… thing is like nothing I have ever seen before. I have never seen Imperial arms or any conventional weapon that can amount to this much destruction. Can you explain this weapon Mikami? This 'Nuclear Bomb?'" Najenda asked looking to the wastelanders. "Boss, I think I can explain what it is, after all I spent more than my share of time with Tinker Tom." Deacon interjected. Mikami nodded her head in agreement to his offer.

"Let's start at the beginning of the story *ahem*. The nuclear bomb was meant to destroy cities and large targets with the push of a button. It's power came from, or was a byproduct of the element Uranium, which if disrupted on a molecular level, could annihilate miles of land at a time. Are you getting this so far?" Deacon asked presenting them with a whiteboard with picture book drawings on it. Lubbock raised his hand politely. "Why do your pictures suck so bad?" She asked in his blunt fashion. Deacon threw a marker at him and continued.

"The weapon is known to have multiple stages. The first is a blinding light that is so intense, it can turn people near it to ash. The second is a blast wave that throws anything in its path like they were rag dolls. The last of which is the radiation, which causes cancer and triggers mutations that can change people into… things that aren't human or animal." He told them. All of them were in fear of the weapon, knowing what it could do was enough to make them break into a cold sweat.

"What about the radiation, is there a cure for it?" Tatsumi asked in fear. "Yeah, the pills Curie handed you should lessen if not cancel their effects, you took it right?" Deacon asked. The rebel group was already in the process of taking the pills and Leone was asking for seconds.

 _40 miles from the blast zone…_

"YOU RETARD!" Cass yelled at the courier, punching him in the face. Veronica grabbed his collar and picked him up. "You nearly nuked us! How many mini-nukes did you put on that stupid toaster!" she yelled. "Well my inventory is empty so I'd say all of them." The courier said nervously. Kei was still staring at the cloud the explosion created. Boone handed her a bottle of Rad-X, to which she nodded in gratitude.

"Well the only benefit is that we can take a short break from riding so fast. I swear this guy goes overkill too often…" Cass breathed out. She looked at the distant, tan hill that blocked the view of the city and took a drink from the couriers flask, which she swiped back at the gates of freeside.

 _A few hours later._

It was just about sundown and Akame was preparing a feast for the new guests with Tatsumi in the kitchen. Lubbock, Sheele and Najenda sat at the table sipping tea while Leone, Deacon and Bulat enjoyed a bottle of fine sake. Curie was reading a stack of medical books, drooling while indulging in knowledge. Mikami stood at the window smoking a cigarette enjoying the breeze after a long shower which she had forgotten the pleasure of.

Mine walked up to her and poked her in the back "Ummm so I was kinda out on a job when you arrived here. I am Mine, the sniper of the team." She told her. Mikami turned to see a girl in a pink dress. "Comes in all kinds I guess." Mikami smiled looking at her height and clothing choice. Mine cringed for a moment but then returned to a neutral look. "Look I heard from the boss what your story is, and as unbelievable as it sounds, I think you might have what it takes to join us. However you are below me servant so stop blocking the breeze!" She commanded.

Suddenly Lubbock's hand twitched and he looked out the window. "Hey Najenda, we got visitors…" Lubbock said with a grim tone. The aura changed around the room; it seems that everyone was on the fringe and ready to kill at that moment. Mikami looked at her compass and drew Kellogg's revolver and a combat knife. "Seems like our nuclear cowboy has just arrived."

 **Author's note: Okay! I can feel the rush to keep writing now! If this keeps up I may get a good two more done by the end of the week! See y'all next chapter!**


	5. Killin' in the name of Pt1

_Two miles from the Night Raid HQ…_

"Cass… Cass… CASS!" Clyde yelled. "WHAT!" She yelled back in response. "There's a rainbow!" Clyde said with a giddy smile. Cass just cringed as she had been since Clyde set of a nuclear weapon in the small town.

By now it was about eight in the afternoon and the gang was bored trying to pass time. Veronica took the reigns of the horses while Cass was teaching Kei how to play caravan, to which Cass was losing at an embarrassing rate. Boone sat atop the stacked steel lockers scanning the area for threats, which in his case were hanging branches. Clyde sat bored polishing his favorite riot helmet that had had a set of bullet casings on it. Suddenly Clyde looked up at the road ahead of him.

"Stop the horses." He said getting up and equipping his .44 magnum and holstering his Trail Carbine on his back.

Kei looked for an instant at his face and shivered with fear. Boone noticed it was the same face he had when he headed into the Divide without him. A dark cheshire grin with eyes as sinister as a feral Night Stalker. He only looked this way when he found his equals or superiors in combat. He put on his riot gear and donned his riot helmet. Finally he stepped of the cart and took the Desperado hat off Kei. He nodded at the rest of it's occupants and everyone grabbed their weapons. Everyone began to share that dark demeanor that he did as they silently equipped their weapons of sat confused at what was happening before her.

"Clyde just gave us the signal for when a fight with those of greater or equal strength will occur. Usually it never happens, but those few times it happens, shit gets pretty messy. Considering your position you should take this and run." Boone said handing her a .45 handgun, then picking up his hunting rifle.

Kei wasn't about to run but her legs were trembling too much for her to even muster enough strength to fight besides them, let alone argue with Boone. Many questions ran through her head as she sat behind the cover of the lockers. Who could possibly be of greater or equal strength as them? Which version of Clyde was the real one? And if the group wasn't serious in the village, how strong are they in reality. So many questions ran through her head and none of them she had answers to.

Clyde walked about two hundred yards into the forest until he reached a clearing of grass. He stood in the middle of the grass field and rested his hand on his .44 revolver.

"Come out kid. I won't hurt you... yet at least" He spoke into the forest in front of him.

The grass rustled and the moonlight shined upon the area in front of him. A young lady with a katana walked out of the shadows, her red sword a contrast to her eyes and hair.

Clyde looked at her and slightly laughed. "You know I expected my opponent to be a twenty foot giant with claws and horns, but fate put me against a teenager. I knew I shoulda changed my name to Irony. But let's not kid ourselves, we both know why you came for me…"

Clyde ranted on as a figure crept up behind him, sword in hand. He charged, the jumped and prepared to slay him when Clyde grabbed his blade and threw him to the ground.

"TATSUMI!" Akame yelled as Clyde put him in an arm lock and forced his revolver to his skull. Clyde laughed hysterically then stopped suddenly. "I never said I was talking to her did I? DO NOT let me down, I came sensing a killer, not a brat who needs lessons on silently walking. Consider this a warning." Clyde said before pistol whipping him in the back of the neck knocking Tatsumi out.

"Now since that has been dealt with..." he said standing up before noticing Akame's eyes were pitch black and her hands on her sword. "And now they give me the real opponent? Seriously guys, work on your timing." Clyde laughed standing up and hitting the side of his helmet turning on the glowing lights on the helmet. He then pulled out a Legion Denarius in his pocket and flipped it in the air. It flew into the air with a loud pinging sound and they both began staring at each other ready to kill.

The coin finally hit the floor and Clyde drew his handgun as Akame bolted at him. The helmets glowing red eyes gleamed beneath the moonlight as the drifted from side to side dodging the sword being swung at him. Every cut was just millimeters from a strike and every gunshot a hair away from being lethal.

In the trees watching the battle were the motley crue of wastelanders. "Should we help Cass asked. "I think they can handle it." Leone answered. The group fell to silence, then scattered into the woods as Cass unloaded five slugs into the area where Leone stood. She slowly lowered her hand to her satchel to get a flask of whiskey only to realize it was gone. "Bitch is gonna learn today…" She whispered angrily as she ran after her.

Boone wandered through the forest ever so carefully when a shot from a rifle caused him to duck behind a tree. He looked out again and another shot came whipping past his face.

 _A Mile Away…_

"You know kid your shot is a bit left of target..." Deacon remarked. "I AM TRYING TO CONCENTRATE! PLEASE SHUT UP!" Mine yelled at the overly critical spy. Right after she finished yelling at him a bullet bounced off the tree next to them and knocked her gun out of her hands and off the cliff. Deacon barely caught her as she slipped off the hill. "No my pumpkin!" she yelled as it dropped down the hill. "Seriously kid that is your priority right now?" Deacon grunted as he struggled to keep Mine from falling

 _Back in the Forest..._

The fight between the assassin and the courier had gone on for around ten minutes and while Akame had nearly reached her level of fatigue, Clyde seemed unfazed by any of the fighting. It was just when Akame stabbed straight through his jacket at what appeared to be Clyde's heart that he threw the coat at her and kicked the swords woman against a tree. She attempted to pick up the sword again and Clyde disarmed her and threw the sword into a tree. He holstered the revolver and pulled out the trail carbine, throwing it forward then pulling it back and loading the lever action rifle with one arm. He put the rifle to her head and his foot on her right arm pinning her to the tree.

"You see kiddo, I'm in a different league then you. Sure, you got talent, and you seem to have quite a few kills under your belt, but you're nowhere near perfected." He said looking into her soul with the glowing red eyes of the riot helmet. She glared back at him with the eyes of a wounded wolf still on the hunt.

"So that's your response, fine then. See you kid..." he said without regret.

The hammer on the rifle tilted back and Akame stared at the bullet in the chamber with disbelief as to the fact she had been beaten. Then a gunshot rang throughout the forest.

 **Author's note: HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK CHAPTER FIVE IS DONE! Seriously kids college is harder than I thought and I had absolutely no time to write fanfic, (but there is always time for Gintama, right kids?) Anyways college and other shit aside, I'm back and ready to write at least one more chapters by January.**


End file.
